


Christmas Cheer

by yourmarvelhighness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, tiny blink and you miss it appearance by scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmarvelhighness/pseuds/yourmarvelhighness
Summary: Stiles is taken by surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little Stydia drabble I wrote last year for a secret santa! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Stiles stumbled as he turned the knob to the entrance of the place he shared with Scott. He was able to catch himself by gripping onto the knob and evade a fall, just barely. He’d give himself a pat on the back for avoiding a fall that would have of cost him his dignity and certain death (okay maybe not death but for sure at least some ugly bruises or a broken arm or something worse, a stubbed toe). As he opened the door he was faced with a what looked like Christmas had draped and rubbed itself all over his living room. 

 

His immediate reaction was to squint and raise a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the lights and obnoxiously bright cheery Christmas decorations that were threatening to blind him. Furniture had been moved around to fit a six-foot tall Christmas tree, nestled between the couch and love-seat. The whole scene looked straight from a catalogue and it screamed “Lydia was here.”             

 

“Lydia, why does my living room look like Rudolph vomited in all over the place?” Stiles yelled so it could be heard throughout the apartment. 

 

“Because after last year when Scott and you thought a cactus with a Star Wars ornament was enough to spread Christmas cheer, it was decided I was in charge of decorations.” She said as she stepped into the living room from his room. She placed a hand on her hip as she popped it just a tad to the right. 

 

“When was it decided? Who decided? Why was I not apart of this decision?” Stiles rambled and moved his hands into fists as he waved them around.   

 

“I decided and everyone agreed last pack meeting, the one you missed.” She added an eyebrow arch that clearly translated to you say another word and I will grab your bat and beat you with it.

 

“Even Scott?” 

 

Lydia nodded with a tiny smirk that made its way onto her face. 

 

The door opened as he was about to declare Scott enemy number one. His best friend, the Benedict Arnold, walked in and saw what Stiles had dubbed The Christmas Betrayal (he’s still working on it, okay, give him a break), and then he finally noticed the pair in his living room. His gaze snapped from Lydia to Stiles and Stiles was able to pinpoint the exact moment Scott realized he had stepped into a stand off. His shoulders tensed, his eyes did that sad puppy thing, and he ran off to hide into his room. 

 

“Et tu Brutus? Yes, run you turn coat! You have committed the highest of betrayals and I used to call you my best friend.” Stiles yelled after him.  

 

“Get over it Stiles, take a closer look at the tree.” Lydia says as she gestures towards the green thing that almost blinded him.

Stiles took a hint and followed orders. He walks over to the tree and tried to look in the direction Lydia is pointing in. He notices a blinking light saber being held by a miniature Hans Solo from his childhood. He starts to feel a small smile inch its way onto his face. Tiny flutters in his stomach and threads of affection for the red-head make themselves present.    

 

He turned back to Lydia and maad his way over to her and squeezed her in his arms. He felt her arms come around his waist. He lowered his head so he can kiss her. Then he shoved his head into his favorite nook, right between her neck and shoulder.

 

“Thank you, babe.” He muttered into her ear. He separated himself just enough so he can see her eyes. “How did you get it here? How did you even know?” 

 

“Scott mentioned remembering the ornament so I called your dad and asked him to mail it over.” Lydia responded. 

 

“My mom bought it for me when I was a kid.” his voice broke a little. “And I just.. just don’t know what else to say. Thank you.” 

 

He tightened his hold on her and simply appreciated the fact that this would probably be one of his favorite Christmases ever. 


End file.
